405
After arguing, Barnabas shoots Angelique. Mortally wounded, she puts a curse on Barnabas that anyone who loves him will die, then a bat bites him. Synopsis Teaser : A séance has been held in the great house at Collinwood, a séance which has suspended time and space, and sent one woman on an uncertain and frightening journey into the past, back to the year 1795. There, each of the Collins ancestors resembles a present day member of the Collins family, but the names and relationships have changed, and Victoria Winters finds herself a stranger in a sea of familiar faces, and in that fateful time, she is soon to learn that one person's attempt to alter the course of history is doomed to failure. At Collinwood, Josette Collins looks out of the drawing room window. Natalie du Prés walks from the upstairs hallway to the drawing room and asks why Josette sent for her. Josette states that she needs to ask a favor; she needs Natalie to give her farewells to the Collins family. Natalie, surprised, asks why Josette is leaving. Josette says she cannot explain why she must go to Boston, but Natalie suspects Barnabas Collins has something to do with it. Josette says nothing Natalie or anyone else does can stop her from leaving Collinwood. Act I Natalie says Josette's leaving is insanity and asks her niece to be reasonable. Josette refuses to discuss the affair, but she tells Natalie that Barnabas warned her that she is in danger. Natalie says the only danger Josette is in is from Barnabas himself. Josette again asks Natalie to give her farewells, but Natalie maintains that the Collins family will think both of them crazy. Josette states that Barnabas has arranged for a servant to accompany Josette to Boston. Natalie says she will go on the trip as well. As Josette leaves the drawing room, Abigail Collins enters. Natalie tells Abigail she was just about to go see her as Abigail reveals she and Reverend Trask had been discussing the proceedings of Victoria Winters' trial. Natalie asks Abigail to explain to Joshua and Naomi that she and Josette are leaving Collinwood that night. Act II Abigail informs Natalie that she can't believe the Countess is serious. When asked why, Natalie says it was Josette's decision. Abigail tells Natalie the latter should be a witness at the trial, which the Reverend Trask considers essential. Natalie suggests that Angelique or the Reverend himself would be more influential witnesses. Abigail then stresses that Joshua will be angry when he discovers the Countess and Josette gone. Natalie admits that she herself does not know why Josette has to leave the house. Natalie excuses herself to go pack as Abigail gazes on, confused. Josette listens to her music box, which Barnabas has just given her. Barnabas tells her it is to be a constant reminder of him before stating he instructed the carriage driver to take Josette to an inn outside of Portland. Barnabas maintains that Josette is in danger; he is not. Josette admits that she has a strange feeling she will never see Barnabas again. She then asks how he will meet her in Boston if he is married to Angelique. Barnabas tells Josette that the next time she sees him he will no longer be married to her before persuading her to go. He then lets her know that he loves her very much before giving her a kiss. Act III Abigail knocks on the Old House door, where Angelique answers and invites her in. Abigail wonders where her nephew is but wants to talk to Angelique alone. Abigail is shocked to see that Josette's portrait has been hung in a prominent place over the mantle in the parlor. Angelique replies that it was hung by Barnabas over her objections. Abigail asks what he was thinking, as he should only think of Angelique. She then gets down to business: Will Angelique appear as a witness at Victoria's trial? Angelique replies affirmatively, and Abigail informs her that Josette and Natalie will not testify, as they have left Collinwood. Abigail tells Angelique the carriage left "an hour ago," but she has no idea where nor why the two women have gone. Angelique seems to be upset by the news, but she states she was only surprised. Abigail wonders why Angelique does not seem pleased. Angelique tells Abigail she is tired just before Barnabas descends the stairs. Abigail bids the pair good night, and Angelique informs Barnabas that he has made "a great mistake." He denies knowing what she means, but she tells him that she knows he has tried to betray her. Angelique informs Barnabas that Josette will be no safer elsewhere than at Collinwood. She then tells Barnabas to look behind him into the parlor, where he watches Josette's portrait fade into one of a skeleton in a blood-stained dress. Act IV Barnabas tells Angelique he will not be frightened by her trickery; she cannot harm Josette. Angelique reminds Barnabas that she warned him not to tell Josette about her, but he tells her Josette does not know why he sent her away. Barnabas tells Angelique he will not be a faithful husband if Josette is harmed. Angelique accuses Barnabas of lying; she knows Barnabas has told Josette he will come for her. Angelique tells Barnabas that he wants to visit Josette after he has killed Angelique. She then informs Barnabas that, though Josette may be safe, no one else is. When asked to clarify, Angelique runs upstairs. Barnabas checks his guns, and his wife returns holding Sarah's doll. Angelique pokes pins through the doll's shoulder and chest. Barnabas tries to make Angelique stop poking pins by saying he will not leave Collinwood. Angelique tells Barnabas Sarah will not die unless he deceives her again, but the girl will come close to dying. Barnabas backs up to his gun, which he picks up and fires, hitting Angelique in the shoulder. She falls to the floor, and Barnabas pulls the pins out of the doll. Angelique tells Barnabas she will have her revenge while she can breathe; she has set a curse on Barnabas. She informs him of her curse: that he will never rest and that whomever loves him will die. Angelique then lies on the floor, unconscious. Barnabas hears breaking glass; the bat is in the parlor. Barnabas leans against a column as the bat flies near him before taking a bite. Memorable quotes : Angelique: You didn't do the job well enough, Barnabas. I am not dead yet, and while I can still breathe I will have my revenge. I set a curse on you, Barnabas Collins! You wanted your Josette so much, well you shall have her! But not in the way you would have chosen. You will never rest, Barnabas, and you will never be able to love anyone. For whoever loves you, will die. That is my curse, and you will live with it through all eternity! Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Natalie du Prés * Clarice Blackburn as Abigail Collins * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Josette du Prés Collins * Lara Parker as Angelique Bouchard Collins * Bil Baird as Bat Puppeteer Background information and notes Production Story * Josette is seen with her music box for the first time, as given to her by Barnabas. Barnabas meant to give her the music box as a wedding present. * Barnabas, intending to kill Angelique, calmly brings his pistol box downstairs, then sets it on the table, in plain view, thereby giving ample warning to Angelique about his intentions. One would think that he would hide the pistol in his coat to gain the element of surprise, especially considering Angelique's considerable powers. * TIMELINE: It was an hour ago when Josette left Collinwood. Bloopers and continuity errors * As the bat descends to bite Barnabas's neck, a pole, from which the bat is suspended, can be seen in the upper righthand corner. * At the start of Act I, as Natalie approaches the stairs from the upstairs hallway, a piece of one of the candles on the table breaks off and lands on the table top. * It is stated that it was a few days ago when Josette's portrait arrived (occurred in 402). However the progression of time on-screen would indicate that it was actually earlier this same day. * In Act 2 Barnabas incorrectly tells Josette that he instructed the carriage driver to take her to an inn in Portsmouth. He could have meant Portsmouth, New Hampshire but this is unlikely since she ended up at The Three Bells Inn which is just outside of Collinsport. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 405 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 405 - Ever After The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 405Category:Dark Shadows episodes